El mal del Antihéroe
by Trevoth
Summary: Normalmente, el héroe tendría su harén y gozaría de la vida perfecta con sus mujeres luego de salir ileso de una catástrofe. Este simplemente no era el caso... Advertencia; contenido sexual explicito, OoC, entre otros...
1. Los colores de su arcoíris

**El mal del Antihéroe**

* * *

 **Advertencias antes de leer:** el fic posee contenido sexual explícito entre los personajes, también OoC y perversiones por montón. Historia más que ficticia.

 **Notas:** Siendo una de mis series preferida, decidí dedicarle un espacio en este tópico por diversión, a ver que resulta…

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No hago dinero con esta historia; escribo sólo con el fin de entretener. Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de GAINAX.

* * *

 **1\. Los colores de su arcoíris**

* * *

En la penumbra de una mañana calidad y oscura, un alma despierta en algún lugar de Tokio 3 con un anuncio importante que hacer al mundo.

"…No puedo dormir" murmuró Shinji Ikari, piloto de la unidad EVA 01…

Giró su rostro deslizando su mirada al reloj electrónico de la habitación

"6 AM…" dijo suspirando con resignación.

No era demasiado temprano, pero tampoco tan tarde como para extrañarse de su problema de insomnio. El inconveniente está en que un joven de su edad no puede conformarse con dormir un aproximado d horas diarias. Se estaba volviendo frustrante conciliar el sueño y desesperante abrir los ojos cuando el sol seguía oculto. Y aunque se sintiera recargado, él sabe que ya sea en la escuela o en algún momento en la tarde comenzara a desvanecerse y tendera a cerrar los ojos inconscientemente hasta dormirse consecuencia del cansancio.

 _ **Ese**_ era el problema; ahora, cuál era la causa?

La puerta corrediza de su habitación se sacudió levemente reaccionando al toque de alguien, Shinji cerró sus ojos al instante aparentando estar dormido.

Entonces la puerta corrediza se abrió con una perspicacia tal que no emitió ruido al arrastrarla, sólo la mano de alguien lo suficientemente experimentado, que haya estado practicando diariamente el sigilo hogareño podía ser capaz de lograr esta hazaña-

El individuo puso un pie en la baldosa de la habitación, y luego otro… cerró de la misma manera experimentada la puerta a su espalda y rápidamente dejó cernir una sonrisa sobre su presa supuestamente dormida.

Sigilosamente comenzó a acortar la brecha con su objetivo, era lo bastante habilidosa como para amortigua el ruido al caminar descalza sobre el frio suelo liso.

De manera sagas, se escabulló debajo de las mantas donde reposaba el cuerpo de Shinji, asaltó su entrepierna haciendo un espacio entre las dos extremidades y una vez asegurado el perímetro metió su mano a quemarropa entre las aberturas del bóxer. Allí buscó y encontró, extrajo la lacia masa, y él, por su parte, abrió cautelosamente unos de sus ojos para confirmar sus temores.

Fue un maravilloso fenómeno natural en forma de medias lunas dobles el que se asomaba fuera de sus mantas, meneándose paulatinamente de lado a lado.

 _Si… reconocería ese culo en cualquier parte…_

Shinji suspiró nuevamente ante la cruda realidad de sus mañanas.

Asuka Soryu, piloto de la unidad EVA 02, estaba al acecho…

"Maldición Asuka…" farfulló Shinji cerrando resignado su ojo.

Como era de esperarse de un depredador, a Soryu le encantaba jugar con su presa antes de devorarla. Shinji podía sentir como ella mordisqueaba con suavidad su escroto, permitiéndole al miembro de este descansar flácido sobre su rostro.

En tanto Shinji, en un desesperado intento de protesta, despejó su mente para tratar de conciliar un sueño real y no seguirle el juego a la intrusa.

Si tan sólo pudiera pensar en algo más que en los cariñosos mordiscos que les propinaba a sus testículos, o en la ternura no característica de ella con la que sostenía sus bolas usando los dedos extendidos de sus manos, o su respiración acariciando la base de su miembro...

Era imposible- Shinji expulsó un suspiro de resignación total porque era imposible tratar de hacerse el indiferente con lo que estaba pasando.

Asuka tenía un encanto natural sobre él, aun con toda la mierda y los insultos que le lanza a diario, sin mencionar su comportamiento hostil hacia él, ella aún era capaz de excitarlo de esta manera.

Nada había cambiado en la conducta de Asuka, ni si quiera con su inclusión al _**programa**_ _…_ Bueno, salvo pequeñas excepciones como cuando no están a la presencia de conocidos, ella podía permitirse ser agradable y pegajosa con él; la mayoría de las veces de forma seductora, sin embargo, ella misma habría ratificado que esto no era más que gajes del oficio, todo única y exclusivamente por el bien del proyecto.

Eso hizo enfadar a Shinji, saber que él no es más que un " _gaje_ " sea lo que fuera eso, pero le enfadaba aún más saber que ella no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él; sacando a relucir una personalidad _"auxiliar"_ , con el único pretexto de seducirlo para satisfacerla, era sin duda molesto para Shinji. No obstante, él bien sabe que esta parte de su vida no puede tomársela personal, ya que forma parte de algo… no grande, pero tampoco pequeño… tampoco era algo vital para su existencia… pero desde que se vio involucrado en estos eventos no ha encontrado una manera de dar marcha atrás.

Así que… sip: Poco y nada él podía quejarse.

Sutilmente, Asuka aplicó rapidez y fuerza a sus mordidas, arrastrando el saco de carne a su boca para saborearlo con su lengua y succionar las bolas. Shinji hizo una mueca en respuesta, _"demonios, le está poniendo más empeño que ayer"_ pensó tratando de disimular un quejido.

No era más que un juguete a manos de ella, sin embargo y como era de predecir, Shinji no es de acero, su propio miembro lo traicionaba cruelmente levantándose en contra de la determinación de su amo por hacerse el indiferente

"Buenos días Shin-chan" Saludó Asuka, específicamente a la polla, no a él.

Se maldijo internamente por su poca resistencia mental, ahora Asuka tenía luz verde para jugar con él. Aunque, ¿porque él tendría que colaborar?

¿Por qué tendría que darle el gusto a su compañera? De hecho, ni siquiera era _**su**_ turno.

Pero aún más importante, ¿Por qué Shinji tendría que _**abstenerse**_ de colaborar?

¿Qué clase de hombre en su sano juicio rechazaría semejante trato por parte de una joven ninfómana de sangre alemán?

 _ **¿¡QUIEN?!**_

Para responder a esa pregunta debemos remontarnos a medio año atrás cuando Shinji derrotó al cuarto ángel rescatando a dos de sus actuales amigos en el proceso.

Como recompensa, una pelipurpura lo siguió hasta los camerinos, lo arrinconó y le propinó la mamada de su vida.

Se trataba de la única e inigualable Misato Katsuragi, jefa de operaciones tácticas de NERV y actual tutora de dos pilotos EVA's…

* * *

"Que linda es tu polla Shinji-kun" comentó con dulzura luego de extraer el miembro de su boca "No es tan grande como esperaba, pero creo que no puedo ser muy exigente, eres bastante joven después de todo" agregó suspirando eróticamente de rodillas, justo a la altura de su polla, donde la siguió masturbando con su mano mientras hablaba "debemos procurar darle mucho amor para que crezca grande y gruesa" exhaló en medio de un gemido y volvió a engullirla hasta sus cimientos.

"Ah!- Misato, siento… siento que voy a…" las bolas del chico latían bombeando el semen fresco atreves del falo

"¡Misato!" exclamó incrédula e indignada, una exasperada rubia a sus espaldas

-Identificada como la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, jefa del departamento de investigación de NERV, se hizo presente en el momento menos indicado.

La susodicha se exaltó al escuchar su nombre y dejó de mamar la verga justo cuando Shinji se disponía a correrse, por lo que apenas volteó para encarar a la fisgona, el intento magistral de excusa fue manchado por las múltiples ráfagas blancas despedidas del miembro del protagonista, impactando certeramente sobre la nuca de la capitana.

"Ritsuko!- Ah!" Misato sintió como las balas perdidas se esparramaba sobre su cabello, giró rápidamente y devoró la polla con fiereza de forma que no se desperdiciara munición innecesariamente.

Ritsuko podía oír como trabajaba la garganta de Misato, haciendo eco en el camarín cada vez que se contraía su cuello a medida que tragaba la espesa sustancia.

Una vez completado exitosamente el trabajo oral, se disponía a ponerse de pie mientras Shinji se desplomaba en el piso.

"Entonces… doctora Ritsuko, ¿cuál es la situación?" preguntó Misato con la seriedad y el profesionalismo que la identificaba como capitán.

Ritsuko se sacó pacientemente sus lentes y suspirando ruidosamente se masajeó con sus dedos la parte media de la cien ubicada entre las cejas "Gracias al cielo que no hay cámaras aquí…"

"¡Oh Vamos Ristsuko!" pidió Misato alzando exageradamente sus manos de lado "era una pequeña compensación, ¿me vas decir que no la merece?"

"Es un menor de edad Misato!" recriminó la doctora

"¡Es el piloto de la maquina más destructiva de la humanidad!… eso debería darle al menos un par de años, no crees?"

Ritsuko dejó escapar un corto y exasperado suspiro para luego ir en dirección a la salida "Ahórratelo Misato, ya no importa, de hecho, creo que con esto podríamos expandir nuestras fronteras a nuevas posibilidades…"

"A-a que te refieres? -oye espera!" Llamó alterada y temerosa al no saber con exactitud que tramaba su amiga de antaño, pero al sentir el aire rosando su intimidad paró un segundo y se volteó a Shinji "Necesito esto de vuelta Shin-chan, descuida solo será un segundo" y le quitó las bragas de su mano muerta, se limpió el cabello que había sido alcanzado por el semen del chico, luego dio un par de brinco habilidosamente para ponerse esas mismas bragas mientras perseguía a- "¡Espera Ritsuko!, aún podemos compartirlo!"

En tanto, el tercer elegido perdía de vista a su tutora quien daba vuelta los casilleros para alcanzar a su colega, y aun medio desorientado, el chico lograba escuchar desde su posición "Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, sólo quería darle un premio a Shin-"

"-Recuerdas la última fiesta que el personal hizo antes que llegara Shinji?" Esa fue Ritsuko interrumpiendo a su tutora, _"¿hicieron una fiesta justo antes que yo llegara?"_

"Cuando planteaste la teoría de 'un sexo saludable y una buena sincronización'"

" _¿De que rayos hablan?"_

"Je… sabes que no estaba en todos mis sentidos Ritsuko…"

"Podría resultar."

Y entonces un sentimiento de júbilo colmó a Misato quien inhaló de golpe sin poder creerlo, dejando escapar una risa seca expresó "¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"Lo pondremos a prueba" y luego Shinji escuchó la camada de zapatos y tacones acercándose peligrosamente a él.

Con algo de temor contempló como las voluptuosidades de NERV se le acercaban con cierto tipo de interés, como si ya lo tuvieran trazado en sus planes.

"¿Q-Qué?" pidió Shinji a duras penas

Luego ambas se posaron delante de él. Una exponiendo una sonrisa traviesa sin guardarse intenciones ni nada, y la rubia, ostentando una serena y elegante sonrisa profesional la cual en efecto; ocultaba el excitante cosquilleo de hacer algo inapropiado y apasionante.

En sincronía, ambas se subieron la camisa con la gracia de una colegiala, revelando dos juegos de benevolentes pechos cubiertos por sostenes copa DD, llenos de vida y alegría, el sueño de cada estudiante de su edad.

Ese día, la doctora Akagi dio comienzo al programa "FFS", bautizado cariñosamente por Misato a quien le gustaba llamarlo, "For Fuck`s Shinji". Y por supuesto, y no menos importante, ese día Shinji perdió su virginidad.

* * *

Esa fue una noche inolvidable para Shinji, una noche que además de ser ardiente, pasó a darle un _pequeño_ giro a su estilo de vida-

Aunque esa no era precisamente la respuesta al problema anterior.

Asuka salió de las penumbras de su sabana deslizando _dolorosamente_ su cálido cuerpo sobre el de él. Giró dándose unos segundos para prestarle atención a la puerta de la habitación, como si estuviera a la espera de algo. Shinji se percató de esta pausa y se tentó a abrir un ojo.

Lo que logró ver fue una Asuka concentrada en la entrada de su habitación, y su busto en un primerísimo primer plano, cubierto con un simple camisón marcado por sus pezones erectos sin sostén. _"maldición Asuka…"_ se dijo para sus adentros tras volver a cerrar los ojos

La alemana dejó de prestarle atención a la puerta y se acomodó al lado derecho de Shinji, apoyando el antebrazo sobre la cabeza de este de manera que su busto complementara el espacio vacío entre el hombro y la cabeza del idiota.

Dándole una precavida mirada a la puerta susurró "Oye, tercero-"

"' _Tercero'"_ como odiaba que lo llamara así, no bastaba con ser colegas, ni vivir en la misma casa, ni arriesgar la vida todos los días juntos, ¿tanto le costaba llamarlo por su nombre?

"Despierta, necesito una mano aquí" susurró mirando de reojo la entrada de la habitación.

"Vamos no te hagas el de rogar, ¡despierta ya!" exclamó como pudo en medio de un susurró, sin éxito. Ella misma creía que no estaba hablando lo suficientemente alto, pero no podía permitirse subir el volumen, no si quería pasar desapercibida.

Ansiosa, tomó el brazo derecho de Shinji y lo pasó por debajo de su cintura, luego lo dobló y la mano de Shinji cayó justo en encima del coño parcialmente húmedo de Asuka "¿Puedes sentir eso verdad?, no crees que **de verdad** necesito una mano aquí?!" habló con una extraña urgencia, su tono era una mezcla de enfado y erotismo. Nada más que exigencias y demandas teñidas con lujuria.

Aunque era cierto lo de necesitar una mano, ella estaba mojadisima _"Maldición Asuka…Que no lo hicimos ayer?"_ Volvió a decirse Shinji para sus adentros. Tentado a cederle el favor debido a el sufrimiento de la pelirroja hecha una fuente de fluidos.

Pero no la iba a consentir, ella tenía que aprender a seguir las normas del programa, si ella quiere tratarlo como su juguete, será cuando llegue **su** turno. No antes ni después. Ella merece esperar, así lo dicta las restricciones del proyecto…

-Y hablando del proyecto… _'FFS'_ comenzó siendo un programa que buscaba satisfacer las necesidades mundanas del piloto Shinji Ikari, con el objetivo de mejorar su estado de sincronización y reducir el estrés a la hora de pilotear la unidad EVA, ya sea para una prueba de sincronización u otro tipo de examen o combate.

El procedimiento era simple. A Shinji se le citaría a un _"examen previo"_ supervisado exclusivamente por las exuberancias de NERV. Allí, Shinji tenía un poder limitado, regido por ciertas reglas, al piloto se le concedía el permiso de copular con el personal de su elección.

Aún recuerda el primer día de dicho _examen._

* * *

Harían sentar a un nervioso Shinji en el asiento que regularmente ocupa Ritsuko, (Obviamente estaban en su oficina)

Entonces, Misato pondría sobre la mesa, una variedad de imágenes que constituían al personal de NERV, en su totalidad, colegas de Shinji, pero relativamente nadie cercano a él como por ejemplo su tutora.

"…Y porque también hay hombres?" preguntó un Shinji saliendo de su timidez un poco ofendido.

"Yo pregunte lo mismo" dijo Misato cruzándose de brazos.

Ritsuko se encogió de hombros y respondió amablemente mientras encendía un cigarrillo "Pensé que podría ser una posibilidad Shinji-kun. ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para juzgar a alguien?"

Fue en una de esas extrañas ocasiones donde a Shinji le temblaba una ceja "Agradezco la comprensión doctora, pero con todo respeto, yo no soy gay" contestó con una determinación que no convenció a nadie.

"Bien… a quien eliges entonces?" pidió pacientemente, y Shinji aún no lo podía creer.

Es decir, ¡era una locura! que es lo que estaban planeando?

Se supone que él tiene que escoger a alguien de las fotos, ¿y luego qué?, lo persuadirán para tener relaciones con él?

"Exactamente" contestó Misato a un Shinji que pensaba en voz alta

" ***Sigh*** " El tercer elegido suspiró en voz alta y refregó una de sus manos por toda su cara. Era prácticamente un milagro que la primera elegida no apareciera en las fotos. Pero ahora que lo piensa también era raro…

Tratando de reunir el valor y el atrevimiento para preguntar acerca de la peli-azul, el Ikari menor fue interrumpido por la rubia quien veía a Shinji poco convencido.

"Te recuerdo Shinji que esto es por el bien de la humanidad, no estamos buscando entretenimiento ni satisfacción en este proyecto, sino mejores resultados que puedan ayudarnos como organización"

"Claro… mejores resultados…" comentó Misato buscando una mancha en el techo.

Shinji apretó sus puños encima del escritorio, mirando con impotencia las fotos, preguntándose si esto está realmente bien o si se convertirá en un desastre teniendo como el epicentro a él… Las cosas habían empezado mejorar desde que venció al último ángel, no quiere arruinarlo todo con esto…

"Vamos Shinji, apresúrate. No podemos retrasar mucho más las pruebas de sincronización" suministro la capitana.

" _Y si la persona que escojo no está de acuerdo con esto… y si comienza un complot contra mi… y si me empiezan a odiar de nuevo?"_ Ante dicha realización Shinji amplió sus ojos, él no quería volver a ser odiado…

"El tiempo corre Shinji-"

-Y con eso, Shinji dio un manotazo limpio sobre las fotos, y miró al par de adelante con una decisión en sus ojos poco común en él.

"-Las quiero a las dos" Declaró el piloto.

"-A ustedes dos" Ratificó su sentencia para que no hubiera cavidad a dudas. Si iba hacer esto, no dejaría que nadie más se involucrara, no quiere ver a nadie ser forzado para tener sexo con el sólo por qué sí. Liberaría toda su _tensión_ y _estrés_ con las que ya hayan tenido intimidad con él, y nadie más. Su decisión ya está hecha.

Cabe destacar la humildad de Shinji en esta decisión, aun teniendo una relación más cercana con Misato, él no era capaz de elegir a una sobre la otra, así que dio el salto y temerariamente eligió hacerlo con las dos.

Las chicas se miraron casi con complicidad y sonrieron, una de forma picara, la otra con ternura, y luego, una mirada complacida de Misato cayó sobre el piloto, Ritsuko dio la espalda mientras se sacaba su bata blanca.

"Buena elección Shiji-kun" comentó dulcemente Misato, caminando sensualmente hacia él, tomándose su tiempo para que disfrutara de cada curva que daba su cadera al caminar.

Shinji, acorralado nuevamente, esta vez en una silla, tragó duro "¿No tengo una prueba de sincronización ahora?" intentó

"Aún nos quedan diez minutos" y con eso ultimo le plantó un largo y profundo beso a Shinji.

Así, Misato Katsuragi y Ritsuko Akagi se convirtieron en las dos primeras candidatas para complacer al sujeto de pruebas. De ahora en adelante y para fines exclusivos del proyecto se denominarían entre sí _"estimuladores"_

En ese entonces, una vez que Shinji eyaculara dentro de una, iría por la otra. Sobra decir que llegaron 30 minutos tarde a la prueba de sincronización.

Shinji podía verse un poco cansado, pero placido en si también.

Los resultados fueron reveladores. Con un aumento significativo en la taza de sincronización del sujeto de prueba. La doctora Akagi no se conformaría con un solo piloto, tenía que seguir experimentando, impulsar la investigación con nuevos conejillos…

Era cuestión de tiempo para que Rei Ayanami, piloto de la unidad EVA 00, fuera la siguiente.

Aún recuerda su primer beso con la aparentemente fría y monótona Rei Ayanami, _fue tan cálido…_

* * *

Volviendo a la realidad, Asuka se encontraba besando intensamente a un Shinji que realmente logró caer víctima de un placentero sueño al recordar a su colega peliazul.

Masturbando la verga del piloto con su mano, Asuka se daba un festín con los labios inconscientes del piloto Ikari sintiendo un ardor en su pecho, le excitaba pensar que se estaba aprovechando de él mientras dormía.

Ella despegó los labios de los suyos para admirar con mucho orgullo la boba sonrisa que tenía Shinji plantada en sus labios.

"¿te gustó eso, tercero?" preguntó Asuka jactándose de su capacidad para cautivar

Shinji susurró en medio del sueño un placentero "Mmmh… Rei… -UGH!"

Asuka, con un ojo temblante y una vena por reventar en su cien, apretaba la verga del protagonista haciéndolo despertar en consecuencia.

"¡¿Q-Que demonios Asuka?!" dijo semi-alterado inclinándose un poco hacia arriba con ayuda de su codo izquierdo.

"Buenos días Shin-chan~" Saludó Asuka imitando con ironía a Misato, forzando a la felicidad filtrarse por sus facciones.

Shinji suspiró recordando a tiempo que debe mostrarse sorprendido por la intromisión de la pelirroja en su habitación "¿Que haces aquí Asuka?" preguntó rascándose la cabeza de forma haragana.

"Que. ¿No es obvio?" solicitó ella jalándole de arriba hacia abajo la _hombría_ a Shinji mientras este se hacia el indiferente y volvía a suspirar con cansancio.

"Vamos tercero, he estado haciendo esto prácticamente la semana entera, y aun no puedes deducir porque estoy aquí?"

"Sabes que no es eso…"

"¿A no? ¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó tornado su tono de voz más ronco y erótico, acercándose a Shinji para morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja

Shinji apartó la cabeza y volvió a echarse en su cama. "No es tu turno, y lo sabes"

Asuka chasqueó la lengua con molestia "Si me vas a joder; hazlo con tu verga. No me vengas a dar sermones tercero"

Shinji se limitó a voltear su cabeza hacia el otro lado, acompañándolo con un "Mmph" y luego se cubrió parcialmente su rostro con sus sabanas para intentar dormirse. Y si, entre los cambios positivos que puede ofrecer este universo alterno, Shinji había adquirido un gramo más de valentía, esto era debido a que se volvió una costumbre necesitarlo 'dispuesto' y no mal humorado.

"Vamos idiota, sabes que no puedo correrme por mi cuenta" pero no hubo respuestas, es más, su pene se estaba volviendo flácido.

Asuka prensó sus dientes frustrada, esto no estaba funcionando, el tiempo corría, y tenía que apresurarse, no podía golpearlo; arruinaría el ambiente, lo pondría de mala gana y ella tendría que lidiar con eso también. Un verdadero dolor en el culo…

Bueno, si no podía controlarlo por los métodos convencionales, entonces...

"Sólo por hoy" negoció Asuka mirándolo decididamente mientras se descubría un pecho para colocarlo sobre la mejilla de Shinji

"También dijiste eso ayer" contratacó Shinji

"Ayer nos interrumpieron! no sucederá si nos apresuramos" agregó ansiosa moviendo las cadera para que la mano de Shinji rozara su vagina

Shinji abrió lentamente sus ojos para mirarla y Asuka encontró en ellos que la decisión de hace unos segundo se difuminaba. Esta era su oportunidad!

"Vamos Shinji, sólo por esta vez" persuadió ubicando su pezón en los labios del chico.

Pero las esperanzas de Asuka pronto se desvanecieron al escuchar un ruido a las afueras de su habitación, pasos de alguien más dándose vueltas por todo el departamento hasta llegar al baño.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de miedo. Todo indica que después de todo si tendrá que esperar.

Pero para su sorpresa, Shinji se decidió por hacerle un favor, con la esperanza de mejorar relaciones con su colega, él se abalanzó a ella y atacó el seno que le estaba ofreciendo con sus labios.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a jugar con su intimidad rozando sus dedos por toda la superficie erógena dejando a uno de ellos entrar y salir por la entrada de su vagina. En tanto, su otra mano se encargaba de agarrar el seno desocupado de Asuka para que así la mayoría de sus atributos recibieran la atención adecuada.

Ella gimió, y él le llamó la atención "La _alertaras_ si subes la voz"

Asuka no respondió, cerró sus ojos y prensó sus labios para evitar hacer ruido, lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar de manera dócil por ahora, Shinji ya estaba haciendo lo que ella quería, sólo quedaba disfrutar.

Shinji pasaba toda su lengua por la areola humedeciendo un sensitivo pecho bien erecto, succionándolo, y mordiéndolo, para que la sensación que transmitiera al cuerpo de Asuka fuera variando. También estiraba y giraba el pezón de la otra esquina usando su mano, y aumentaba el ritmo de las caricias que le propinaba al coño de Asuka, y esta última hacia un esfuerzo olímpico por tragarse los gemidos, o por lo menos dejar escapar uno que otro quejido pero en silencio.

Asuka tenía que admitirlo, aunque lo denigre constantemente, ya hace bastante tiempo que ella no puede decir que Shinji es un bueno para nada, o un inútil sin espinas, u otro ofensivo adjetivo. No tenía la vergüenza cuando fácilmente aquí y ahora podría estar gimiendo su nombre en voz alta. Pero ella sabe bien que si el crédito en gran medida le pertenece, también tiene que darle mérito al programa en sí.

Así como el programa se creó para velar por las necesidades del piloto, Ritsuko quedó tan satisfecha con los resultados que en dado momento amplió el programa integrando a otro sujeto de pruebas.

Ese punto de inflexión fue cuando vio que la relación entre el primer niño y el tercero iba mejorando.

Incorporar a Rei Ayanami al programa era cuestión de tiempo, el problema era que tanto Ritsuko y Misato, en su condición de mujer, no podían estimular lo suficiente a una monótona Rei, sin mencionar que su relación con ella era estrictamente de trabajo y/o salud.

Por lo que el catalizador estimulante pasaría ser el mismo sujeto de prueba original, Shinji Ikari.

De este modo, anexo al programa se inició un _curso_ que mejorara el rendimiento sexual y reforzara las capacidades del primer sujeto de pruebas a la hora **de**.

Shinji se sometió a todo tipo de _tratamiento_ : desde ligeros polvos con sus principales estimuladores, hasta largas sesiones de sexo crudo del más hardcore; pasando por la mayoría de las categorías tendiendo al voyerismo.

Ya sea casero, o en la oficina, o en cualquier otro lugar, la incomodidad del contexto no tenía por qué ser un impedimento para coger. En una ocasión folló a Misato en una de esas extensas escaleras automáticas de NERV...

-Hasta una rigurosa dieta controlada exclusivamente para mejorar el sabor de su semen destinado al paladar de las féminas.

También, día tras día, la polla de Shinji seria sometida a una serie de ejercicios para elevar su volumen en todas las dimensiones imaginables, aplicando variables con otras prácticas sexuales como sexo oral, bolsa de té, paizuri, o el footjob de Riitsuko (el cual estaba entre sus favoritos) entre otros…

Con el cuidado y las atenciones adecuadas, la polla pálida y virgen de Shinji pasó a convertirse en un obsceno y venoso miembro destinado a satisfacer las necesidades de los otros sujetos de prueba; la tez del falo se oscureció tenuemente por el constante uso, y la estamina del usuario fue aumentando conforme se le entrenaba.

Las palabras claves eran constancia y casualidad. Hacerlo cuando sea y como sea, pero hacerlo.

De este modo, con un poco de paciencia, Shinji se convirtió en una máquina de coger bastante decente.

"Mmh-" Shinji llamó la atención de una _drogada_ Asuka, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real, ella lo miró con suavidad y notó que sus ojos apuntaban reiteradamente a su polla, tuvo que levantar su pelvis levemente hacia arriba para que Asuka se diera cuenta.

No supo en que momento, pero ella había dejado de usar su mano para masturbarlo.

"Ya sé, ya sé… me resulta un poco difícil concentrarme cuando me estas… -Mmmhhhhh~ Shinji… ¡Ah!" Como él sabía que no contaban con mucho tiempo, la volcó de lado de modo que ella le diera la espalda y luego pasó su pierna debajo de una de las de Asuka.

"Promete que respetaras el orden mañana"

"Sisisi- lo que sea!" respondió ansiosa, y aunque podría tratarse de palabras vacías, ella no tenía la mente tan fría como para desobedecer ahora, y de la misma forma ansiosa que dijo esas palabras se agarró del cuello de Shinji extendiendo su brazo hacia atrás y enredó su pierna con la de él. Asuka estaba lista y dispuesta a colaborar con el fin de hacerle más fácil el trabajo a Shinji.

Es precisamente esta clase de compromiso el cual Shinji era incapaz de rehusar, cuando Asuka se lo propone, puede llegar a ser una de las personas más indulgentes (teniendo en cuenta su real actitud, obviamente) y eso sólo la hace más irresistible para él.

"Esto no terminara bien" determinó Shinji, y luego de sus sabias palabras, levantó la pierna de la segunda elegida creando una especie de triangulo con la suya, dejando vía libre a la intimidad de Asuka que ya estaba en contacto con la verga de él.

"Aquí voy" y sin más preámbulos la penetró, una entrada limpia y profunda producto de una concha bien humedecida.

"Mh~!" gimió Asuka. Las caderas del piloto Ikari, llenas de una prematura experiencia, complacían sin piedad a la última de los sujetos de prueba, la más nueva de las 4. La cual en su estado de novata era relativamente fácil de complacer.

"Ah~… Ah~!" Para Asuka, cada fluido que se filtraba de su intimidad y recorría sus piernas era como la sangre de una herida arrastrándose por su piel, una herida directa a su orgullo proporcionada por su amante/rival con el cual sentía que no podía competir, pero este debió ser el único tipo de batalla a la que la pelirroja se hizo adicta a perder.

"No pares~!" sus nalgas siendo cruelmente disciplinadas repetidas veces por las embestidas del antihéroe hasta teñir de rosa su piel de porcelana.

"ASI!ASI! -AH!" Shinji cambió de posición tomando a Asuka de la cadera y ubicándola encima suyo.

Ella trató de tomar un respiro mientras se colocaba en posición de cangrejo y el con toda la prisa del mundo colocó sus manos en cada nalga para tener un punto de agarre y seguir dándole duro.

"Ah! ES-PE-RA-Ah!" Ella, en su pobre intento por ayudar, trataba con mucha dificultad mover su largo cabello hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo para no molestar la vista del muchacho.

Pero Shinji no desistía, estaba tan inmerso en su papel, que los cabellos sueltos que pasaron rosando sus ojos no le hicieron ni pestañar.

Las caderas de Shinji imitaban los pistones de un motor, impactaban sin descanso la concha de Asuka quien estaba alcanzando esa ansiada _derrota_ "¡Ah~ SHINJI~!"

El piloto masculino apretó sus glúteos para no dejarse amedrentar por el cansancio de sus músculos que suplicaban a gritos una pausa

"YA CASI! ¡YA CASI!" clamó Asuka

Shinji sentía sus muslos temblar "Asuka… ya voy…"

"¡SI~! -SI! ¡HAZLO! IMPREGNAME! PERO NO PARES~!" Exclamó, el ruido ya no importaba a estas alturas, gritar y gemir estaba permitido, los mismos testículos de Shinji vapuleaban un sinfín de veces la vulva de Asuka haciendo eco en todo el departamento.

Ella lo iba a conseguir, nada iba a evitar su añorado orgasmo de las mañanas, ¡NADA!, ni siquiera-

Entonces sintió que la agarraban de la parte baja de su pantorrilla y la levantaban contra su aturdida voluntad sacando una palpitante verga de su interior e interrumpiendo así su glorioso intento de orgasmo.

Asuka cayó al lado de Shinji gritando y maldiciendo en alemán, golpeándose repetidamente la cabeza en contra del piso mientras trababa de hacerse una frustrante y rápida paja ella misma no perder ese fino hilo que conducía al orgasmo femenino.

En tanto, Shinji ya estaba entrando en proceso de clímax cuando una pelipurpura salvaje se abalanzó a su verga envolviéndola completa con la boca en un parpadeo.

El rugido de ambos fue intenso, tanto como el de Shinji que subía involuntariamente su pelvis debido a las contracciones de su corrida, como el de la hembra que reclamaba la espesa carga a pulso de sonoras tragadas, gimiendo como perra en celo por cada trago, dándose el lujo de limpiar cada milímetro de la verga de su Shinji de cualquier otro fluido invasor hasta que este terminara del todo.

Luego retrocedió arrastrando firmemente sus labios por la superficie de la hombría del elegido, y por medio de su propia succión dejaba _seca_ tanto la superficie del falo como las bolas de este hasta su completa liberación

"Ahh" soltó la mayor Katsuragi satisfecha.

"Nada mejor que empezar el día con un buen trago de leche recién exprimida, calentita y fresca" anunció una energética Misato limpiándose su boca alegremente con su antebrazo

"Gracias por ordeñarlo Asuka~"

"¡FICK DICH!" Gritó la alemana pegándose cabezazos con el suelo.

"Yo también te quiero~. Y recuerden no llegar tarde a la escuela" canturrió despidiéndose alzando un brazo y antes de deslizar la puerta le cerró un ojo a Shinji y le dedicó un sensual- "Te veo en la noche Shin-chan~"

Y con eso se fue, dejando un panorama de desolación y el camino de una mañana sumamente problemática para Shinji, ya que el tendrá que lidiar con las rabietas matutinas de la pelirroja y nadie más.

El problema real aquí era pan de cada día para Shinji, y es que eran cuatro, no una, ni dos como las que él tiene realmente a cargo, ¡eran 4!

La triste verdad de las cosas, es que no había suficiente Shinji para todas.


	2. Del sartén al gélido paramo

**2\. Del sartén al gélido paramo.**

* * *

La puerta del departamento se cierra y dentro de sus entrañas el calvario para el protagonista comienza.

Empieza con un rosario de insultos y maldiciones en alemán a todo pulmón. El grado de irracionalidad que desprende la emisora salta a un nivel donde no existe un objetivo único, todos eran culpables de su infortunio y todos merecían ser víctimas de su desprecio.

Pero algo dentro de ella sabe que no es correcto desquitarse con cualquiera. Ese mismo 'algo' es quien toma las riendas de su cuerpo y la obliga a ir en dirección al baño (aun vociferando) para ducharse y a su vez resguardar la valiosa materia prima… que en este caso sería Shinji… o su pene.

En tanto, Shinji inspira y suspira profundamente. Sobrevivió a la fase de erupción. Pero aún no está del todo a salvo. No obstante, si juega bien sus piezas, podrá salir de su hogar y llegar ileso a la escuela. Estando allí, podrá respirar con más calma, ya que la fiera de su compañera tiende a tranquilizarse cuando cambia de entorno.

Podía hacerlo, le espera un día bastante ajetreado, y las hembras con las que se _cruce_ en el camino no se lo harán más fácil. Pero si le coloca empeño a su _trabajo_ , si se dedica a su _labor_ , podrá tener una noche de sueños pacíficos, sin ansiosas mujeres orbitando alrededor de su pene.

Si… podía hacerlo… sólo necesitaba sobrevivir a los volátiles cambios de ánimo de Asuka

Con la decisión en su mirada, Shinji se levantó y pasó casi corriendo por fuera del baño donde se podían oír claramente las opiniones de su compañera con respecto a la madre de Misato.

El Ikari se aventó en la cocina para comenzar a preparar los bentōs. Ya tenía todo planeado, una vez tenga listo los preparativos, el calcula que Asuka saldrá un poco menos iracunda del baño, esa será su oportunidad de usarlo y sacarse todo el sudor de encima.

Se lavó las manos en el fregadero mientras una solitaria gota de sudor recorría su frente. Sabe que debe ser meticuloso, Asuka saldrá del baño aun desahogándose con el mundo entero, y si ella se percata de estar siendo ignorada, o percibe una actitud evasiva contra su persona **-contra su** _ **"importante"**_ **mensaje** , su ira se enfocará inmediatamente en él.

Él ya había aprendido la lección, aún tiene unos leves moretones para recordar cuan peligroso puede llegar a ser la segunda fase de Asuka…

-La fase de fundición. En esta etapa el magma sigue al rojo vivo, basta acércace para poder sentir ese calor que te advierte claramente _"tócame, a ver si te atreves"_. Es imperativo prestarle la adecuada atención para alejarte en caso de que la lava se aproxime demasiado.

La técnica es mostrarse sereno -y aunque suene suicida; mirarla, hacerle saber que está siendo escuchada, darle la cuota de atención necesaria que complacería una niña consentida –¡pero no por demasiado tiempo! De lo contrario creerá que se le está desafiando. Enfocarla justo cuando pase delante de él bastara, es lo necesario para mantenerse con vida en esta etapa…

" _-Es una perra que está permanentemente en celo!"_ gritó la alemana saliendo del baño cubierta con una toalla mientras que con otra se secaba el cabello. ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

Dejó a medias los bentos y se encaminó a paso largo hacia el baño.

Se encontró con la furia alemana quien iba en dirección contraria. En ese lapso ella estrechó su mirada sobre él, y él le devolvió una mirada pacifica la cual no juzgaría ni al peor asesino. Entonces, ella siguió su rumbo hacia sus aposentos donde continúo renegando a su querida tutora.

El protagonista dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en señal de alivio, logró evitar una colisión.

Entró al baño y se apresuró a ducharse, el vivir el día a día con sus compañeras de cuarto le había enseñado que a veces a las hembras se le antoja bañarse acompañadas.

"No hoy, hoy no será ese día" se repitió medio frenético mientras trataba de sacar con prisa el champú de su contenedor.

Luego de un par de minutos, el piloto masculino salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse, en tanto, los gritos dentro del cuarto de la alemana se intensificaron, _"Claro… de seguro es_ _ **ella**_ _la que arriesga todos los días su trasero piloteando un EVA"_ Escuchó Shinji, se maldijo por su suerte mientras se vestía, Asuka no parece haberse calmado en lo absoluto.

" _-de seguro es_ _ **ella**_ _la que va a salvarnos cuando nos caiga el culo de un ángel encima y nos mate a todos!"_ Shinji salía de su habitación a tiempo para dirigirse a la cocina y terminar con la preparación de sus bentos. Miró el reloj y se volvió a maldecir, no hay tiempo para desayunos a estas alturas, _"Genial, otro motivo más para que Asuka me insulte"_

Aunque no sería la primera vez que parten el día en ayuna, cuando Asuka arribó a su apartamento, sus primeras sesiones _consensuales_ con él fueron en la mañana, no había tiempo para desayunar en ese entonces y menos si se contemplaban el llegar a clases a la hora.

" _-es que no comprendo!"_ manifestó la alemana saliendo de su habitación vestida _"ni siquiera te ocupó para coger!" mierda_ , viene hacia aquí.

"es decir, que gana ella con arruinarme un orgasmo EH!?, NADA! -además de arruinarme la mañana; ella no gana absolutamente nada con esto… _la muy guarra traga semen_ " Shinji respiró lentamente tratando de condescender a su colega, pero el asimilar todas esas ofensas gratuitas destinadas a su tutora lo hacía retractarse de esa decisión, Asuka se estaba excediendo…

" **Ella** , la hembra alfa, la perra dominante, la _mayor_ Katsuragi, más bien la _mayor_ puta-"

"Asuka…" llamó Shinji pacientemente

"¡Que!" exigió pisando firmemente el terreno de Shinji, _la cocina…_

"No era tu turno-"

"¡No me importa!" clamó, "yo merezco mucha más atención que ella porque piloteo un EVA, estoy bajo constante estrés y ella no, punto, soy prioridad!"

"Sabes que eso no es verdad" contestó Shinji mirándola directamente, ella no retrocedió, el no esperaba que lo hiciera, simplemente continuó "Kaji debió habértelo mencionado" ella estrechó su mirada sobre el ante la mención de un nombre especial para ella, su puño alemán se cerraba cada vez más en señal de advertencia, pero el Ikari ya había hablado, una muestra defensiva o de debilidad y ella le saltara encima. Así que rezó para no tartamudear.

"Misato coordina todo tipos de operaciones en NERV, pasa horas sentada en un escritorio que se hace pequeño en comparación a la pila de papeles que necesita firmar, ella trabaja tanto o incluso más que cualquiera de nosotros, y tú lo sabes."

"-Y tú me sigues jodiendo de la forma inapropiada!" lo interrumpió gritándole y luego se fue corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Shinji asimilara lo que acababa de ocurrir, no sabría decir si corrió con suerte o simplemente le perdió el miedo a la muerte al pararse de ese modo delante de ella. De todas formas, no pasó mucho hasta que siguiera con lo suyo preparando la comida, pues desde que llegó a Tokio 3 no ha habido más que sorpresas, día tras día lidiando con algo nuevo, no quedaba de otra más que acostumbrarse a este estilo de vida.

"Con que me sorprenderás mañana…" susurró a la nada mientras envolvía los bentos.

De todas formas, se ahorró el suspiro, al fin y al cabo, los necesitaría en el trascurso del día…

Además, no puede evitar notar el giro positivo que tomó este pequeño altercado, no salió con magulladuras, ni moretones, y lo que es más importante, no hay señales de que su alteza alemana quiera tener otra ronda de sexo. No obstante, Shinji sabe que no puede bajar la guardia, ya que jamás escuchó el portazo que hace Asuka para anunciar su airada salida.

Talvez lo espera con un cuchillo en mano… o lo que es peor, ¡con sus bragas en la mano!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Shinji, su aversión al sexo matutino era evidente.

Pero luego piensa y deduce, diciéndose con cierto aire de alivio "Debe estar esperando su bento"

Él toma las raciones y se dirige a la salida para alcanzar a su amante de las tardes, ella permanece allí inmóvil delante de la puerta.

Una vez está lo suficientemente cerca, Shinji alza su brazo con el bento en dirección a la pelirroja y se lo ofrece tocándole sutilmente su hombro.

Ella sigue mirando la puerta absorta, sin embargo, su lenta mano sube a recibir su almuerzo.

Shinji la mira por un segundo, pero luego reacciona especulando que si sigue parado allí recibirá un mordaz _"¿¡Que estas esperando idiota?! ¿Las gracias!?"_

Así que se adelanta a Asuka y con su mano izquierda toma el pomo de la puerta.

Entonces, justo antes de girarla, la mano derecha de la alemana cae sobre la suya cubriéndola con una suavidad que el solo tacto envió un tenue y deleitable choque eléctrico a todo el brazo de Shinji haciéndolo jadear internamente.

Pese a la efímera _muestra de afecto_ , todas las alarmas dentro del protagonista lograron encenderse para advertirle lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Estaba cayendo en una trampa.

Shinji se reprendió mentalmente, incapaz de sacar su mano fuera de la cautivante e impropia ternura que puede desprender el demonio rojo. _"Maldición, porque soy tan débil?!"_ se sermoneaba mientras se retorcía internamente, negándose a aceptar ese extravagante cariño. Era cuestión de mover su mano nada más, Asuka no estaba ejerciendo ningún tipo de fuerza sobre él, pero, de nuevo, estábamos hablando de una incongruencia de la realidad que pocos estarían dispuestos a eludir. _Asuka, no siendo Asuka…_

"Sabes" dijo ella envileciéndolo con un suave tono de voz "Aun estoy de humor para un polvo" mencionó moviendo esos finos y bien tratados labios quienes le hacían considerar el besarla.

Entonces su cerebro intervino _"¡NO! No! No!no!no!no! detente idiota! Sabes que necesitaras conservar energías!"_

Luego su corazón le tentó _"Ella está dispuesta a poner sus diferencias de lado joven Shinji. ¡No desperdicies esta oportunidad!"_

El cerebro contestó _"¡Es por tu bien imbécil! Si continuas con esto no podrás ni caminar después"_

Su corazón contratacó _"No importa nuestro estado físico Shinji, ¡solo importa el dar y recibir amor!"_

Entonces su pene tomó la palabra _"Emm… ¿me preparo mientras ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo?, digo, sólo porsiacaso"_

Pero ya era tarde, el poder atrayente de Asuka superó a la razón de Shinji, y él ya iba en camino a reunirse con esos labios mientras se inclinaba cada vez más…

No obstante, ese momento nunca llegaría, ya que por obra de algún bastardo manipulador del destino, ambos, quienes estaban a punto de culminar un momento para empezar otro más apasionado, inconscientemente giraron el pomo de la puerta en sincronía, abriéndola en consecuencia, revelando la personificación del fin para Asuka, y también, la próxima en la fila…

Y aunque en un principio no se dan cuenta, una leve intuición llegaba con la briza matutina acariciando el cuello descubierto de Shinji, la misma que le dice que si será muy comprometedor hacerlo fuera de la casa, obligándolo a mirar por sobre el hombro de la alemana sin dejar de inclinarse hacia sus labios, entonces-

"¡REI!" exclamó Shinji alejándose de Asuka quien permaneció como una estatua de labios unidos y ojos cerrados en la espera de ese anhelado beso.

"Buenos días" saludó monótonamente la primera elegida, Ayanami Rei.

"B-buenos días" devolvió el gesto Shinji con nerviosismo, esto no lo habría previsto ni tomando todas las precauciones posibles. Generalmente suelen encontrarse con Rei camino a la escuela. Era la primera vez que ella venia directamente a su residencia. Sin mencionar el hecho que los descubrió justo cuando no tenía que descubrirlos. Las hembras con las cuales comparte intimidad tienden a ser bastante territoriales cuando se trata de sus respectivos _turnos_.

En tanto, Asuka no se mostraba para nada contenta con la nueva intromisión, sabiendo que sus planes volvieron a ser frustrados, se dignó a abrir sus ojos y encaró a la responsable con una mirada de pocos amigos

"Ayanami" pronunció la pelirroja con sequedad y apatía.

Rei no se inmutó, le devolvió el gesto con el gramo acostúmbrale de indiferencia "Sōryū"

Y se mantuvieron ahí intercambiando miradas durante varios segundos.

Ahora bien, se suponía que había tensión en el ambiente, pero Shinji no se dejaba engañar. Pese a las apariencias, la relación entre sus colegas femeninas podría ser de todo menos dañina para ellas mismas. De hecho, daba por hecho que la única potencial víctima aquí será el…

No sabe a ciencia cierta si ese tipo de relación que mantienen esas dos se le puede catalogar como _'amistad'_ , pero de verdad lograron desarrollar un vínculo lo suficientemente parecido (uno bastante retorcido) -y aunque no lo demuestren, él sabe que esta ahí, es decir, no compartes lecho con una colega sin llegar a conocer; aunque sea una fracción de su personalidad.

Tan sólo hubiera deseado que esa relación no se mezclara con sus actuales asuntos carnales.

Y en efecto, de no ser por Rei, Asuka probablemente nunca se hubiera integrado al programa.

Con pesadumbre recordaba el día en que Asuka y Rei hicieron su _"primer contacto"_.

Si… Shinji estuvo ahí.

Cuando elegantemente Asuka subió a una de los maceteros públicos y le hizo una declaración de amistad a Reí. La interacción no tardó en deteriorarse en una discusión debido a las secas e indiferentes respuestas de la peli-azul. Y entonces, antes de que Shinji se diera cuenta; o se percatase siquiera de lo involucrado que estaba en ese lio, se encontró desnudo en su habitación con una Rei y Asuka en las mismas condiciones, con la excepción de que una de ellas estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mostrarse serena y confiada.

* * *

La albina ladeó inocentemente la cabeza en un claro gesto de confusión, "No entiendo" mencionó, "Nos aseguraste que habías hecho esto _**'montones veces'**_ " agregó enfatizando las palabras que la alemana había dicho

"¡A-A-ASI ES!" respondió la pelirroja tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero sonaba más a un Shinji rabioso con un ataque de paranoia.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué te cubres los senos?" solicitó Rei sentada tranquilamente más cerca de un resignado y desnudo Shinji.

"!¿Y-Y-Y-y para que quieres verlos?!" preguntó la pelirroja a la defensiva, la histeria y el bochorno de encontrarse desnuda delante de un hombre por su maldito ego le estaba pasando la cuenta otra vez!… por no mencionar el pequeño complejo de inferioridad que experimentó tras comparar los tamaños de sus pechos con los de la albina.

Shinji permaneció en silencio mirando sutilmente a una Rei que simplemente no parecía comprender el verdadero actuar de su nueva compañera de oficio.

En tanto, una idea atravesó la mente de la dama de hielo, una explicación que podía justificar el contradictorio comportamiento de su nueva colega. De este modo, Rei había llegado a la conclusión de que Asuka se encontraba 'fuera de practica'.

Guiada por ese pensamiento y con toda la buena intención de orientarla, Rei tomó delicadamente el pene flácido de un Shinji que apenas se podía su rostro de la vergüenza, y pidió "¿Ves esto?"

En tanto la sangre de la histérica alemana subía a su rostro al dar fugaces vistazos a la anatomía del varón de la sala.

Una vez cerciorada de la comprobación visual del miembro por parte de Asuka, Rei decidió seguir suministrando más información "-Es el aparato reproductor de Ikari-kun-"

"¡SI SÉ LO QUE ES!" Gritó en dirección a Rei interrumpiéndola abruptamente, utilizando su rabia como escusa para dejar de tentarse en ver esa carnosidad.

Rei parpadeó en respuesta… "Bien, entonces sabrás que nuestros atributos forman una parte esencial para el adecuado endurecimiento del miembro…" explicó soltando brevemente el falo para subir sus senos con la ayuda de sus manos " _'estos bebes'_ necesitan exponerse al _estimulador_ masculino de manera que pueda apreciarlos a gusto, ya sea viéndolos, o tocándolos… -Ikari-kun, ¿podrías manosear mis senos de la misma forma que lo haces cuando viajamos en el tren?"

Sorprendido, Shinji miró nervioso a una Asuka que lo miraba de manera despreciativa para luego volver con Rei y recordarle que no había necesidad de hacerlo ver como un pervertido frente a desconocidos "¿Son necesarios los detalles Ayanami-san?" dijo con un tenue grado de enfado y el rostro sonrojado.

"Son necesarios" aseveró, aunque no se refería a la pregunta de Shinji concretamente "Creo que la piloto Sōryū está pasando por una etapa de amnesia temporal debido a la falta de actividad, esto quizás pueda ayudar a fomentar sus funciones cognitivas" indicó Rei y el antihéroe suspiró en derrota… Rei era incapaz de juzgar a un desconocido, aunque la mentira estuviera estampada en la cara de esa persona, ella no desconfiaría de su palabra sin tener hechos concretos a mano.

Resignado, Shinji subió su mano para comenzar amasar uno de los bienes de la albina, mientras tanto ella regresaba con el pene de Shinji y se encargaba de acariciar el tronco con una mano y el glande con las yemas de sus dedos. "Eventualmente el falo adquirirá su forma ideal, y entonces Ikari-kun podrá _'darnos duro como se debe'_ " explicó a vista y paciencia de la incredulidad plantada en el rostro de sus otros dos colegas tras escuchar esa frase

El silencio abundó en la habitación unos segundos hasta que Shinji se atrevió a preguntar "Rei… ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?"

Rei lo miró y respondió "¿Te refieres a mi forma de expresarme? Es todo gracias a los cursos que me impartió la mayor Katsuragi, dice que una mujer hablando de formar _atrevida_ , _vulgar_ o _sucia_ en el sentido erótico de la palabra; puede llegar a ser clave al momento de incentivar a un hombre" explicó como si nada "Y las técnicas de la mayor ya han probado ser efectivas en el pasado, así como ahora" indicó acariciando una polla lista y dispuesta para ser usada.

Shinji dejó escapar una risita de buena gana, lo atrapó, pero trató de enfocarse en el problema actual, Asuka no tenía porque ser partícipe de esto... "Bien, tu ganas, eso fue muy efectivo Rei… pero…" empezó de manera agradable e insegura, haciendo un suave contacto visual con la ojos rojos, tomándola sutilmente de la mano, de modo que Rei agarrara el anzuelo.

Rei correspondió al afecto y le devolvió una linda mirada a su amado _estimulador_ "Dime Ikari-kun" en tanto Asuka sentía como la iban dejando de lado, asimismo como la vergüenza se drenaba mientras era reemplazada rápidamente por un sentimiento que se negaba a admitir.

"…no deberíamos estar obligando a nadie a hacer esto" comentó Shinji suavemente.

"Creo estar de acuerdo contigo Ikari-kun" respondió Rei devolviéndole una encantadora y pequeña sonrisa

"¿En serio?" inquirió Shinji genuinamente sorprendido, ¿acaso acaba de salvar el día de la alemana con un par de palabras? ¿así de fácil? Realmente creía que le iba costar un poco más hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien tan convencido como Rei, pero al parecer lo logró, no obstante, Rei parecía tener algo más que decir, así que al igual que Asuka, quedaron expectante a la explicación de la albina.

Entonces, Rei asintió y pronunció las palabras que hicieron caer a Shinji en desgracia, sentenciándolo a otra carga más que tendrá que sobrellevar por el resto de su vida como piloto.

"-Ella no parece tener lo que se necesita" dijo Ayanami despedazando cada gramo del orgullo alemán que había en el ser de Asuka

* * *

-y ese comentario empezó todo.

En ese preciso momento, Asuka dejó salir lo mejor (o lo peor para Shinji) de su naturaleza competitiva, entregándose en cuerpo y alma tanto al programa como al piloto Ikari. Todo; con el pretexto de superar a Rei, o a cualquier otra que se esté montando sobre él. Por supuesto, esto sólo se convirtió en un incentivo más cuando los resultados de su sincronización mejoraron. Por lo que, si Shinji ya estaba jodido antes con 3 compañeras en la cama… bueno… el caso es que estaba aún más jodido que antes…

-Por tratar de hacer un bien, el tiro le salió por la culata y ahora tiene que ser de estimulador a una mujer más. Desde ese entonces, prefiere no entrometerse en las 'discusiones' de este par…

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano maravilla?" demanda la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

"Vine por Ikari-kun" se limita a decir la peli-azul

"El tercero no necesita escolta" respondió Asuka de manera tajante

"Mi propósito aquí no es resguardad la integridad de Ikari-kun" explicó sin alterarse, Asuka frunció el ceño. Fue acercándose a Rei de manera desafiante mientras sus labios formaban una terca sonrisa.

"Claro que no" mencionó y en un sagaz movimiento subió la falda de Rei y escabulló su mano en su ropa interior para comprobar el porcentaje de humedad local "¡pero mira lo empapada que estas!" indicó mofándose, el coño de su compañera ya estaba segregando fluidos cuando Asuka decidió frotarle de norte a sur la entrada de su intimidad "es obvio que viniste con la idea de coger con el tercero" se jactó en tono de burla, con el objetivo de avergonzarla delante de Shinji, pero lamentablemente para la pelirroja, estábamos hablando de Rei aquí.

"Naturalmente" respondió la primera de manera casual, sin un gramo de vergüenza o timidez que pueda serle de utilidad a la segunda para seguir mofándose. Lo único que podía hacer Asuka era poner una cara de desaprobación a la apática respuesta de su colega "De hecho, me sentiría bastante agradecida con tu colaboración en el coito"

Un furioso sonrojo atravesó el rostro de Asuka "¿¡Que?!" exclamó indignada y fue cuando Rei hizo su movimiento.

Agarró a Asuka por su trasero, buscando el contorno de su ropa interior y tiró hacia arriba provocando que de los labios de la alemana se escape un jadeo en forma de chillido.

"Pareces estar sensible también" el sonrojó de la alemana se profundizó, miró con sorpresa a la _primera_ ante su comentario y dejó caer su mochila para agarrar el brazo que la sostenía por detrás.

"¿No me aseguraste que sólo ibas a ocupar a Ikari-kun cuando te correspondiera?" acusó fríamente la albina, su voz carente de emoción pasó a cobrar un tono un poco más intimidante mientras seguía jalándole las bragas a una Asuka quien rememoraba la pasión con la que Shinji la hacía suya, provocando que de sus apretados labios inferiores comience a filtrarse liquido también.

"¡No fui yo!" contestó la pelirroja a la defensiva y sin dejarse atacar libremente, contrarrestó su ataque acelerando una paja a mano limpia en el coño de Rei. Pero esta era una batalla perdida para la alemana, la experiencia de Rei era avasalladora comparándola con el reciente ingreso de Asuka al programa, por lo que Rei era capaz de disfrutar de este singular _ataque_ mientras se encarga de contrarrestar sin problema alguno.

En tanto Shinji observaba con mala cara como poco a poco esta discusión se iba convirtiendo en una simple excusa para frotarse mutuamente, ya podía notar los fluidos vaginales escurriéndose por cada juego de piernas…

"F-fue esa perra de Misato, parecía poseída **-*Mmh*** … No… No dejaba de hacerlo con el!-… ***Agh!*** " una parte de la braga no aguanto la tensión y se deslizó hacia la entrada de la vagina de Asuka "maldición Rei! deja de tirarme! ¡ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!" exclamó exigiendo su propia rendición, sacó su mano empapada de la intimidad de Rei para sumar su agarre al brazo de la albina que la tenía enganchada.

La primera elegida soltó a la segunda y las rodillas de esta última desistieron cayendo sobre la pasarela de la salida de su departamento, luego Ayanami pasó sin más por su lado hacia Shinji mientras Asuka reubicaba sus _pantsus._

"Ikari-kun, ¿Es verdad su versión de los hechos?" le pidió a centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin pestañar.

Shinji dio un vacilante paso atrás, sintió como lo más hondo de su ser era profanado por esos ojos que buscaban la verdad "Eh- Bueno, en retrospectiva si lo hice con Misato." trató evadir con otra verdad para no perjudicar ninguno de los bandos

"¿En retrospectiva?" solicitó Rei avanzando un paso más a él, en consecuencia, Shinji retrocedió otro.

Asuka miraba como Shinji comenzaba a titubear, ya podía dilucidar como el cobarde de su compañero de cuarto la delataba, así que decidió no darle tiempo de respuestas y de rodillas llegó a la retaguardia de la albina.

-La sensación de su falda siendo arrimada, y sus bragas bajando por sus muslos no pasaron desapercibida por Rei, no obstante, al estar acostumbrada a relacionar dichas acciones con placer, las ignoró, o mejor dicho, no hizo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlas, es más, inconscientemente las funciones motoras de su cuerpo le ordenaron a sus glúteos alzarse sutilmente en son de colaboración, ya sea para una estimulante fornicación o un bienvenido cunnilingus, mientras, la Rei racional seguía en lo suyo.

"Necesito una respuesta directa Ikari-kun ¿la piloto Sōryū tuvo alguna participación en la cúpula de esta mañana?"

Asuka se apresuró a aferrar sus garras sobre esas tiernas nalgas, no sin antes disfrutar deliberadamente de su agarre, separando sus glúteos, revelando un inchado coño humedecido y un ano pálido " _No entiendo como alguien se puede resistir a este pedazo de culo"_ se dijo casi frustrada al saber que hay idiotas masculinos de su edad (conocidos como compañeros de clases) que ignoran a Rei y sus atributos. Inmediatamente zambulló su rostro en medio de esos blancos y suaves melocotones para echar una pasada sobre vagina y culo por iguales con su lengua.

"Eeeeh… ¿Te refieres a un si o un no cierto?" Shinji retrocedió otro paso

Rei no le permitió alejarse ni desviarse del tema "Si examino su coño, ¿hallare rastro de tu fluido seminal?" interrogó dando otro paso hacia él, en consecuencia, la lengua de la alemana salió de las fauces de la intimidad de Rei.

" _Demonios"_ se maldijo internamente la alemana y volvió a enterrar su lengua en esa vagina con el propósito de escuchar gemir a su colega.

Shinji balbuceó algo a lo que la albina se le adelantó

"-Ya debes saber que mi paladar reconoce a la perfección el sabor de tu semen, así que responde cuidadosamente Ikari-kun, no me gustaría que nuestro vinculo se viera comprometido por una simple mentira" dijo avanzando un paso más.

"Yo-Yo-Yo…" el titubeó retrocediendo otro paso

" _Mierda, ya dejen de moverse"_ dijo mentalmente una Asuka quien se raspaba las rodillas por seguirles el paso. Pero incluso con estas leves magulladuras siguió ferviente con su labor, la resistencia de la albina era admirable por no decir lasciva, los fluidos que segregaban de su vagina combinados con la generosa saliva de Asuka estaban creando un charco a sus pies, y aun así no presentaba signos de flagear.

Al final del camino. Shinji se encontró con la puerta de su hogar cerrada, y no pudo retroceder más. "Rei. Escucha-" Dijo poniendo sus temerosas manos enfrente de Rei para llamar a la calma. Sabía que ella no lo iba a golpear, pero así suele defenderse cuando Asuka lo acorrala, "-no hay necesidad de preocuparse por lo que paso esta mañana, yo-yo te atenderé como siempre lo suelo hacer, al igual que cualquier otro día, así que-"

Rei estrechó su mirada sobre su compañero "¿La estas encubriendo?"

Asuka se maldijo internamente, Rei se pasaba para ser insistente, terminaría descubriendo la verdad y no podrá culpar a Shinji ya que por lo menos él lo estaba intentando.

"¿Qué? Claro que no, es solo que…" Shinji dio un vistazo detrás de Rei buscando ayuda con la mirada, pero cuando vio la cara de Asuka enterrada en medio de los glúteos de Rei, haciendo obscenos ruidos de su lengua pasando por las zonas erógenas de esta última, supo entonces que estaba solo.

"Tampoco… has preguntado donde estuve ayer" dijo Rei pasando del neutro enfado a una legítima cara deprimida, bajando la mirada por primera vez en todo el interrogatorio.

 _¿Ayer?_ Cierto… ella no se presentó a la escuela ayer, y en nombre de la verdad Shinji se sentía bastante aliviado- **Ayer** , se trataba de ir a la escuela sin ningún otro compromiso, y si bien Asuka igual aprovechó de utilizarlo con la excusa de _"perfeccionar sus habilidades"_ , se trató de una sola mamada, y no de una serie de tres o hasta cinco sesiones de sexo durante la jornada escolar con Rei.

Mientras la pelirroja se preguntaba dónde diablos tiene que apretar para doblegar a la frígida de su compañera. Enganchó los glúteos de la albina con sus pulgares y los alejó mutuamente para darle más cavidad a su lengua y profundizar la búsqueda de zonas erógenas dentro de la peli azul.

"Es como si, ya no te importara… e-en lo absolut-o" expresó Rei con algo de dificultad, Asuka sonrió para sus adentros, encontró el botón…

"¡¿Que?! Rei eso no es cierto!, yo sabía que tenías un control con la doctora Ritsuko, como cada miércoles" respondió Shinji

"N-no pude estar con Ikari-kun debido- a-a los controles de salud, fue… un día frustrante" las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Rei, los espasmos le dificultaban el hablar y sus muslos oscilaban como gálea, y Asuka seguía masajeando ese punto G con su lengua.

" _nunca voy a tener suficiente de esto"_ pensó mientras tragaba los fluidos que Rei segregaba, un coctel semi-alcalino que bebía de buena gana por el mero hecho de venir de una parte intima de la ojos rojos.

Por otro lado, Shinji interpretó los gestos de Rei de forma genuina y se preocupó "¡R-Rei! No llores por favor, lo compensare, te lo aseguro, yo-" pero se detuvo al ver como Rei se ponía tan roja como el Eva de Asuka, mientras su rostro cobraba una forma estoica con una mirada dócil sin objetivo. Entonces, repentinamente Rei dio una bocanada combinada con un grito ahogado a lo que se sujeta de Shinji y luego su cuerpo se remece con una fuerza que la termina dejando de puntillas y jadeante.

"¿Rei?" pregunta Shinji confundido, luego recordó a Asuka debajo de la falda de Rei y entonces ya todo tenía sentido "Para que me esfuerzo" comentó suspirando.

La pelirroja se alejó abruptamente de la retaguardia de Rei " _¡Pfft!-_ Maravilla, si te vas a correr, al menos avísame" mencionó poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa victoriosa llenando su rostro. Ahora que su colega albina liberó un poco de frustración acumulada, Asuka da por sentado que olvidara todo ese asunto del turno con Shinji esta mañana

"Estas satisfecha, ¿verdad Rei? –Genial! Ahora pongámonos en marcha que llegaremos tarde a la escuela" cogió su morral, se dio la media vuelta y se puso a caminar en dirección al ascensor.

"A-aún no han contestado mi pregunta" Comento Rei en medio de espasmos.

Asuka paró en seco y miró hacia atrás con incredulidad, una diminuta sonrisa depredadora cernía los labios de la albina quien se apoyaba en Shinji para estar de pie.

"¿Lo hiciste con el cierto?" acusó Rei calmadamente, su rostro carente de emociones transmitía un sutil dejó de diversión ante el potencial infortunio que padecerá su colega alemán "De otra manera no estarías tomando la iniciativa conmigo" concluyó para la desdicha que bien conocía Asuka

En palabras de Misato, el programa puede ser tomado como una mera excusa para follar, es cierto, pero por más que quisieran que el consolador viviente conocido como Shinji Ikari; tuviera infinita estamina, cada integrante del programa estaba consciente de que dicha fantasía podría ser hasta perjudicial para el actualmente único estimulador masculino del programa, por lo que las sesiones fijadas en el horario se respetaban, lo que nos lleva a un punto primordial.

Una cosa es que Misato sea lo suficientemente flexible con Asuka como para dejarle tomar su turno de _"complacer al estimulador Shinji",_ no obstante; no cederlo, pues la mayor está perfectamente bien con la competencia, y si a eso le añadimos la fortuita oportunidad de fastidiar a su estimable Asuka, pues ella no tiene de que quejarse. Porque en otra instancia, Misato está en todo su derecho de reporta las acciones del piloto 02, y demandar la inmediata clausura de abstinencia que deja extensa de sexo al acusado por lo menos una semana -dependiendo de los cargos.

Otra historia es Rei Ayanami, quien sí ha hecho efectiva la clausura de abstinencia contra Asuka.

Claro, en un principio Asuka se comportó reacia al tema, ella fue clara cuando anuncio que no necesitaba de un pene para hacer su trabajo, y hacerlo bien, enfatizando esas palabras para mofarse de las otras 3.

Desgraciadamente ahora le ve el peso a sus palabras, una puta semana entera sin sexo no sólo fue el detonador de un periodo de infructuosas pajas, sino también de uno sumamente comprometedor. Todo su rendimiento como piloto, sus récords, su sincronización, todo se fue a pique, sin mencionar que se encontraba a flor de piel con el que se cruzara, incluso su amiga Hikari que poco y nada tenía que ver con su vida laboral.

Ella realmente no quiere volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Es por ese motivo que la alemana sentía como lentamente se iba rodeando de un manto de pesadumbre y desesperación por cada palabra que Rei decía.

Como le gustaría decir que dichas normas son ridículas y apelar para abalearlas en el proceso… si tan sólo no las hubieras propuesto…

"Todo indica que te quedaras sin Ikari-kun por una semana completa, de nuevo…" agregó ampliando su sonrisa.

Asuka se mordió un labio, al parecer no iba a llegar a ningún acuerdo con su _amiga_ de la forma convencional… Bueno, para tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas. "O.k… Tercero, parece que alguien está lista para ser sodomizada"


End file.
